Process for Network Characteristic Data Acquisition by Regular Users for Supporting Automated Planning and Optimization Processes in Cellular Mobile Radio Networks
This invention relates to a process for acquiring real/current characteristic data of a mobile radio system, for example according to GSM, UMTS, E-UTRAN/LTE or WiMAX standards, by a mobile radio terminal device of a real user of this mobile radio system.
The prior art is the examination of corresponding parameters of a mobile radio network by dedicated test runs, which require a cost-intensive use of personnel and material. In addition, these processes have the drawback that only discrete partial areas of a mobile radio system can be acquired with such methods, e.g., measurements of the supply quality of a mobile radio system along streets and highways. Another drawback consists in that these test runs cannot be performed continuously and over large areas, and therefore measurement results cannot always be available for the current status or for large areas.
An optimized variant of the process of the dedicated test runs for acquiring network parameters is described in DE 199 00 543: in the process described therein, special users of a mobile radio system are recruited to acquire relevant parameters of a mobile radio network, and these acquired measured values are transmitted upon the occurrence of a previously determined event to an analysis device of the mobile radio network by means of signaling channels (SMS). To acquire the position, an external device (“storage and processing module”) is required to determine the current position of the mobile radio device within the network topology (in addition, optional external GPS receiver and optional personal computer). The use of one or more external accessory devices (“storage and processing module” & GPS receivers) represents an unreasonable expense for a normal mobile radio user, whereby the applicability of this process remains limited to specifically equipped operators (for example, buses, taxis, trucks, etc., but not “normal” mobile phone users).
The prior art is thus systems for the acquisition of the characteristic data of a mobile radio system that acquire the data to be determined on the user side by a subscriber terminal device (MS: mobile station, UE: user equipment), forward said data to an external storage and processing unit and provide them with location information (position) by means of accessory hardware (e.g., external GPS receiver), and forward them via user data channels (GPRS) or signaling channels by means of SMS (e.g., via the SDCCH channel with GSM) to the mobile radio network for further processing/analysis, cf. DE 199 00 543.
As an alternative, processes are also known that buffer the recorded data in a data storage unit, which has to be specially read out for the purpose of processing these data; this approach is common in dedicated test runs in mobile radio networks.
The object of the invention is to indicate a process for acquiring real/current characteristic data of a mobile radio system that overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks and allows it in a reliable and reasonably-priced way to acquire characteristic data of a mobile radio system over large areas, whereby the hardware expense as well as necessary labor input are to be considerably reduced.
This object is achieved according to the invention by a process with the features of claim 1.
Preferred embodiments and further developments of the invention emerge from the dependent claims.
According to the invention, the acquisition of parameters of a mobile radio system, in particular a cellular mobile radio network, is carried out in particular according to GSM, UMTS, E-UTRAN/LTE or WiMAX standards in that parameters of the mobile radio system, in particular the cellular mobile radio network, are acquired by means of mobile radio terminal devices, in particular by serial subscriber terminal devices of users of this network, without additional external devices for determination of position, such as in particular external GPS receivers or a storage and processing module, and are forwarded to a centralized or decentralized/distributed acquisition, analysis and processing unit in the network.
According to the invention, it is provided that relevant characteristic data of the mobile radio network at the current position of the mobile radio subscriber of this mobile radio network are acquired directly by the mobile radio terminal device of the user under normal conditions of use, and optionally can be provided with position indication, and that these measured data are forwarded from a mobile radio terminal device via standardized signaling channels of a mobile radio system, preferably according to GSM, UMTS, E-UTRAN/LTE or WiMAX standards, to an analysis unit of the mobile radio operator.
The subsequent further processing of the thus forwarded data can advantageously be used for planning and optimization of the radio network infrastructure (neighborhood planning, setting of other operating parameters, etc.) as well as also for the demand-oriented provision of specific data contents for the mobile radio user (customers), however. Motivation in this respect also produces the support of the procedures, with respect to the reduction of operational expenses, which support certain processes in the mobile radio network and parameters thereof in a self-optimizing manner (goal: self-optimizing network, SON).
The measured values and processes that are shown in this step form the basis for the self-optimizing procedures but are not limited to the measured values, procedures and scenarios that are shown. One embodiment of the process according to the invention also calls for an automatic acquisition and provision of the recorded measured data without the user of a mobile radio terminal device having to take part actively himself.
The advantage of this invention compared to the prior art is the elimination of additional external devices in the form of measuring or position acquisition hardware or software and the optional use without additional expense on the part of the user, as well as without his support.
For the application of the process that is described here, commercially available mobile radio terminal devices, preferably GSM, UMTS, E-UTRAN/LTE or WiMAX terminal devices, are used. Additional advantages of the process according to the invention are the ability to have the measuring fields predefined and to have a specific field analyzed by measurement technology carried by the normal mobile radio subscribers without manual intervention or use of accessory devices. A significant advantage of an embodiment of the process according to the invention is the option of performing the measurement when entering a predefined acquisition field.
In the process according to the invention for acquisition of parameters of a mobile radio system, in particular a cellular mobile radio network, it is especially advantageous that parameters of the mobile radio system, in particular of the cellular mobile radio network, are acquired by means of mobile radio terminal devices and are forwarded to a centralized or decentralized/distributed acquisition, analysis and processing unit in the network.
In the mobile radio system or mobile radio network, this can be in particular a network according to GSM, UMTS, E-UTRAN/LTE or WiMAX standards, but the application of the process is not limited to the above-mentioned network standards. In particular, quality data, range, signal strength, network load, availability at the current position, supply quality, etc., can fall under parameters. The acquisition and relaying of the parameters or characteristic data of the mobile radio system or mobile radio network is thus carried out by using serial subscriber terminal devices of the users of this network, without additional external devices for determining position, such as in particular external GPS receivers or a storage and processing module.
In this case and below, the term GPS receiver is understood to be a synonym for any type of device for determining position by means of satellites or satellite navigation systems, without this producing a limitation to the global positioning system GPS. This can be any satellite-supported positioning process.
Preferably, the forwarding of the characteristic data to the acquisition, analysis and processing unit is carried out via signaling channels of the respective system.
In a preferred embodiment, the process as well as the necessary procedures to this end can be an integral component of the GSM, UMTS, E-UTRAN/LTE or WiMAX system and neither the acquisition of characteristic data, nor the linking of measurements to the current position, nor the forwarding to the acquisition, analysis and processing unit are carried out on the application plane, but rather signaling channels of the respective system can be used.
Preferably, standardized parameters of the mobile radio system are linked to position indication of the current acquisition site, and the latter is forwarded to the acquisition, analysis and processing unit of the mobile radio system.
In mobile radio systems according to the UMTS or E-UTRAM/LTE standard, the parameters can be in particular CPICH Ec/No, CPICH RSCP, CPICH RSRP, path loss, SIR, BLER, data throughput, data on the “active set,” transmission power, etc. In mobile radio systems according to GSM/GERAN standards, the parameters can be in particular RxLEV, RxQual, transmission power, and path loss.
The above-mentioned parameters can be linked to position indication of the current acquisition site and to which the acquisition, analysis and processing unit of the mobile radio system can be forwarded.
In a preferred embodiment of the process according to the invention, a time stamp is appended to the acquired parameters; in particular, a time stamp can be appended by the mobile radio terminal device before the forwarding to the acquisition, analysis and processing unit or it can be appended by the acquisition, analysis and processing unit to the parameters that are obtained at the time of reception.
By appending a time stamp, additional analyses are possible while taking into consideration the time, such as, for example, times of maximum network load in the daytime in comparison to times of minimum network load in the nighttime.
In an especially preferred embodiment, the measured data that are obtained are used not only for maintaining the optionally present connection, but rather these data, provided with position indication and optionally a time stamp, are directed for analysis or further processing to an acquisition, analysis and processing unit of the mobile radio network.
The forwarding of currently acquired parameters of the mobile radio system is preferably carried out in the mobile radio system every time that the current halting position of the mobile terminal device was determined, in particular when using location based services, i.e., those services that are available in a position-dependent manner. The determination of the position of a mobile radio terminal device within a mobile radio network is carried out more or less routinely, such that the triggering of the acquisition and forwarding of current parameters of the mobile radio network based on the determination of the position of the mobile radio terminal device allows optimum data acquisition of data over as large an area as possible. For example, the acquisition and forwarding then are carried out when the subscriber of the mobile radio system queries certain position-dependent services, such as, e.g., when using location based services, since when using such services, the position of the mobile radio terminal device is known and thus an assignment of the acquired characteristic data to one position is easily possible.
Preferably, the measurements of current parameters of a mobile radio system are analyzed and worked up for determination and optimization of the supply quality of a mobile radio network, which were determined from mobile radio terminal devices, in particular from real mobile radio subscribers, and were transferred to the system.
In this way, a network optimization is possible at considerably reduced expense relative to the process according to the prior art; in particular, data from larger areas are available for analysis.
Preferably, the position determination interrogation of a mobile terminal device in a mobile radio system is provided with a time stamp, and this position is stored and/or analyzed with the related request time or based on an interrogation of the position in an analysis unit initiated by the user.
Preferably, the acquisition and provision or linkage of the current position to a measured data of the parameters acquired at this site is performed by means of a GPS receiver that is integrated in the mobile radio terminal device.
The acquisition and provision or linkage of the current position to measured data acquired at this site can preferably then be performed every time that the terminal device is moved in a predetermined field by the operator of the network.
By triggering the acquisition and forwarding of the characteristic data of the mobile radio network in connection with a specific, i.e., a determinable, spatially limited field of the mobile radio network, comprising one or more cells of a cellular mobile radio network, a targeted data acquisition and spatial identification is possible; in particular, the availability and network quality in certain fields can be examined and analyzed specifically in this way.
In an especially preferred embodiment, the acquisition and provision or linkage of the current position to the measured data acquired at this site are performed every time that the positional measurement has taken place at a predefined time or within a predefined time interval.
For this purpose, certain time intervals, for example times of maximum network load in the daytime, can be subjected to an analysis.
Preferably, the acquisition of network quality data by a regular mobile radio subscriber is performed and forwarded to an acquisition, analysis and processing unit in the network every time that the subscriber terminal device has reached a predefined range of the mobile radio network.
As a result, it is possible to determine and to analyze characteristic data of the mobile radio network in connection in a specific, i.e., a determinable, spatially limited field of the mobile radio network, comprising one or more cells of a cellular mobile radio network. Thus, a targeted data acquisition and spatial identification is possible; in particular, the availability and network quality in certain fields can be examined and analyzed specifically in this way.
The predefinition of the acquisition area can be carried out by a field identifier used in mobile radio networks, in particular Location Area (LA), i.e., the halting area of the mobile radio terminal device, or Routing Area (RA) or UTRAN Registration Area (URA) or Tracking Area (TA) or cells or several of the above-mentioned field identifiers in combination.
Preferably, a predefinition of the acquisition area can be carried out by a description of a field-polygon, whereby a subscriber terminal device determines the current position by means of an integrated GPS receiver and, upon entry into the predefined field polygon, automatically begins in the mobile radio network with the acquisition of parameters and forwarding to the acquisition, analysis and processing unit.
The acquisition as well as the forwarding of the acquired data is preferably independent of the operating state (active/idle) of the subscriber terminal device. The reliability of the application of the process according to the invention can thus be carried out independently of the switching status of various mobile radio terminal devices.
Preferably, the forwarding of the acquired data is carried out in a signaling channel of the respective mobile radio system and not via channels that are usually subject to user data (SMS, Traffic Channel). In contrast to known processes according to the prior art, no traffic channel is thus taken up, or no channel resources are required by the transmission of SMS.
The acquisition of characteristic data or parameters of the mobile radio network is preferably based on standardized events, in particular the UMTS or E-UTRAN measurement reporting events; in particular, a measuring process can be activated when going below or above threshold values of parameters, whereby the threshold values were previously defined by the network relative to the subscriber terminal device.
As an alternative or cumulatively thereto, the acquisition of the characteristic data can be based on standardized events, in particular the UMTS or E-UTRAN measurement reporting events, and after a defined event occurs, the measurements as well as the forwarding of the characteristic values are carried out at periodic intervals for a specific time. As a result, it is possible to achieve a periodic data acquisition (periodic reporting).
As triggers for implementing acquisition and forwarding of network characteristic data, the events that are defined in 3GPP TS, 25.331, chapter 14, can thus be used in particular for UMTS.
In a preferred embodiment, the acquisition of characteristic data is based on defined situations of exception, in particular a break in a communication connection; in particular, after a situation of exception occurs, the measurements as well as the forwarding of characteristic values can be carried out for a certain time at periodic intervals. For this purpose, it is possible to achieve a periodic data acquisition (periodic reporting). At the same time, possible supply gaps in the mobile radio network are identified, if, for example, a cut-off of a discussion is used as a trigger for determining a characteristic value. In this connection, preferably also additional information on the location, the time, as well as the original cell (cell identity) and optionally the target cell (cell identity) can be forwarded in an abortive handover to the acquisition, analysis and processing unit of the mobile radio network.
Preferably, an anonymized storage of the forwarded parameters or characteristic data of the mobile radio network is carried out. In particular, the necessary data protection is adequately ensured by anonymized data storage.
A statistical analysis of the forwarded parameters or characteristic data of the mobile radio network is preferably carried out. Thus, the acquired network characteristic data can be used in particular for optimizing the network.
The parameters or characteristic data of the mobile radio network preferably reflect the supply quality and/or network parameters, as well as optionally the location and time of a connection break with additional parameters of the mobile radio network.
In a preferred embodiment, the parameters or characteristic data are filed and forwarded during a configurable time window.
Preferably, the positions of supply gaps in the mobile radio network are at least temporarily stored in the mobile radio terminal device and forwarded to the acquisition, analysis and processing unit of the mobile radio network, as soon as a connection to the mobile radio network exists again. In this way, supply gaps in the mobile radio network can be identified and documented in a simple and advantageous way.
Also, a computer program is claimed with a program code, which, executed on a mobile radio terminal device, carries out a process according to the invention, as well as a computer program with a program code, which is executed in a data-processing unit, and carries out a process according to the invention.
In addition, an arrangement of mobile terminal devices is claimed for acquiring parameters of a mobile radio system in a mobile communication network with adjacent radio cells, whereby in the mobile terminal device, at least one storage device and/or a data-processing unit are present, which, during operation in the mobile communication network, acquires, processes and transfers the data, according to the process of the invention, to the mobile radio system.
In the figures, various embodiments of the process according to the invention are shown and explained in more detail below. Here:
Reusable cloth wraps or bags are known in the art but are not adjustable, not aesthetically pleasing or difficult to use. Cloth wraps for gifts exist but remain sack-like and sloppy and do not conform to the contours of the gift being wrapped. Wraps exist with adhesives or hook-and-loop fasteners, but these tend not to fold sleekly or easily, and would not hold-up to long term use, or typical wear and tear. No wrap currently exists that possesses these three vital characteristics: reusable in the long-term, truly adjustable so as to conform to the gift it wraps, and aesthetically pleasing.